No Going Back
by evilfairy258
Summary: Set after 'Flesh and Stone', v. slight drabble, Kinda fluffy towards the end. Rated just in case. T. Oneshot 11/Amy
1. No Going Back

Ok. This is my first 11/Amy story and second fic all together so please don't be too harsh! This is dedicated to all the 11/Amy fans out there! Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters involved Enjoy!

I walked over to the TARDIS console as quickly as I could and immediately started spinning dials and pressing buttons. When I was finished I turned to Amy, hoping that she would have calmed down a bit.

Instead of getting what I was hoping for I turned around to see her staring at me, a hungry gleam in her beautiful hazel eyes. Beautiful? No, no! Mustn't think like that! Just plain, boring old hazel eyes. Yeah, that's better.

"Amelia…" I started.

"Amy." She corrected almost instantly

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. I was confused. She must have known there was a lecture coming but, even so, she managed to have confidence radiating from her.

"Amy," I repeated. "What happened just now? You say you need comforting, well, shouldn't you really be looking for…? What's his face? That Rory kid. Anyway, shouldn't you really be looking for him for all that?"

Her eyebrows raised and her lips curved into a smirk. "Well, 'That Rory Kid' wasn't around, was he?" Anyway, I wanted you. I _still_ want you."

And with that she started towards me again. I stumbled backwards into the console and swallowed thickly. This wasn't fair!

By now, she had me backed up against the console and I had no escape.

Panic rose with in me. If she carried on like this I wasn't going to be able to resist for much longer.

Suddenly she grabbed me by the front of my jacket and crushed her lips against mine again. This was _so_ not fair!

Where her lips touched mine a fire started up and flooded through my body from there. My brain was screaming at me to push her away, that this could only end badly but my body didn't seem to agree.

My hands seemed to have slid into her long hair, and fisted in, and my lips were now kissing their way down her neck. This was so not good!

I concentrated as hard as possible and eventually managed to wrench my lips from hers.

"Amy… if we do this there'll be no going back."

She linked her arms round my neck and pressed herself to me.

"Like I said, Doctor, I'm not looking for anything long-term."

"I don't do short-term, Amelia." My voice was sharp this time. "So you'll have to choose between us. Rory or me. Who's it going to be?"

I saw her really stop and really think about it. I half hoped she would choose Rory, so that if I lost her, no, _when_ I lost her, it wouldn't hurt quite so much. The other half…well I suppose I'd have to admit it some time. The other half wanted her to choose me.

Suddenly she looked me straight in the eye. "You." She said calmly. "It always has been you Doctor" Her cheeks flushed slightly.

Before I could stop myself I felt my eyes light up and a grin cross my face. "Thank God" I murmured as I slid my arms round her waist and pulled her body to mine.

I stared deep into her beautiful hazel eyes, (Yes, I could admit it now. Her eyes were extremely beautiful.) And brushed her wonderful fiery red hair back from her face, just enough to whisper in her ear, "That's all I needed to hear you say."

At that my hands slipped up to caress her soft cheeks and I pressed my lips gently upon hers. There was none of the passionate urgency of the previous kisses, just tenderness and loving.

I felt her arms pull around my neck, pull her closer to me. I pulled away from her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Gotcha." She murmured

I buried my face in her shoulder, chucking, and murmured back softly.

"Gotcha."

Okaay, hope you liked it R&R please cyber-hugs from me, Amy and the Doctor if you do ;) and possibly a ride in the TARDIS! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! xxx


	2. AN Reviews and Requests

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and stuff they made me so happy! I'm so glad you liked it!**

**I'm just writing this A/N because I got a lot of requests to do a sequel or just carry on writing it. I'm in the middle of writing another fic at the moment and that might take a while to finish but I think I definitely want to write something else related to this fic. Probably a sequel. I'm not sure just yet but I might do a couple more A/N's to keep you posted!**

**The fic I'm writing at the moment might take a while to finish seeing as I'm really bad at updating but once I've finished that I'll let you know and then I'll get on with writing a sequel to this.**

**So what do you guys think? Sequel? No sequel? Let me know!**

**xxxx**


End file.
